<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me to the Cosmos? by ArtBabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130393">Take Me to the Cosmos?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtBabbit/pseuds/ArtBabbit'>ArtBabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Inspired by Mumintroll | Moomins, Moomins (Mumintroll | Moomins), Moominvalley (Mumintroll | Moomins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtBabbit/pseuds/ArtBabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moomin finally understands the beauty of the universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me to the Cosmos?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Snufkin?" </p><p>"...Yes, Moomin?" </p><p>Moomin picked at the grass he sat on and pondered. </p><p>"Oh, nevermind." </p><p>"Come now, what is it?" </p><p>"It was just a silly question, probably better I didn't ask." </p><p>Snufkin rolled onto his side to face Moomin, who had his gaze set to the stars. </p><p>"Well, Moomin, you'll never get anywhere that way. I promise I'll answer no matter how silly, alright?" </p><p>"How far do you think the sky goes?" </p><p>Huh. That isn't quite what he expected to hear. </p><p>"Hm? Whatever do you mean, Moomin?" </p><p>"Well, how big is it? Does it ever end? How many stars are there, and what are they all made of?" </p><p>After a moment, Snufkin simply rolled over onto his back and stared into the sky. Silently. </p><p>"See? I told you it was silly." </p><p>"Moomin. Would you... like me to show you?" </p><p>Now it was moomin's turn to be silent. He contemplated the offer as he picked more grass and let it blow with the wind. </p><p>"Close your eyes, Moomin. I'll take you there, what do you say?" </p><p>"...Alright. I'd like that." </p><p>Moomin did as Snufkin asked. He laid back in the grass and held his eyes shut. Slowly, he felt himself getting lighter, as if the ground was falling away from him, as if he'd become one with the air. He felt Snufkin's hand brush against his. He grabbed it. </p><p>"Snufkin, I'm... a bit worried." </p><p>"Oh, Moomintroll, there's nothing to fear. Just trust me, okay? I'm right here with you. Now open your eyes and have a look at where we are." </p><p>Moomin peeked between his eyelids and saw the entire universe. An infinite galaxy of light, travelling the vastness of the cosmos to reach him. And he got to see it all with Snufkin, no less. </p><p>He squeezed Snufkin's hand tighter. </p><p>"Oh, it's so beautiful!" Moomin shouted. </p><p>Snufkin just smiled. </p><p>"... Do you suppose I could ask you something else, Snufkin?" </p><p>"Of course, Moomin, what is it?" </p><p>"Would you like to stay with me here? Just like this, forever?" </p><p>Snufkin paused for a moment. His smile started to fade, and all the stars seemed to dim. </p><p>"No, Moomin. I don't think I could do that." </p><p>"Why not?" </p><p>"The universe doesn't have a place for me, Moomin. I just have to be alone sometimes." </p><p>Moomin understood. </p><p>He hated that he did, but he understood perfectly. Snufkin's grip slowly loosened from Moomin's hand, and he began to fall back to the valley they'd both come from. </p><p>Without him. </p><p>Moomin turned toward the stars, and he could see Snufkin within them. </p><p>Moomin closed his eyes, and held them shut. </p><p>Moomin felt the gentle warmth of the sun on his fur, the harsh cold of space on his back, and he was at peace with the universe. </p><p>Moomin finally felt happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>